Are we lovers, my little dark secretive prince?
by xBurntWings
Summary: The moment you've all been waiting for! VERY DETAILED, not for the weak-hearted or those who are under 13! PLEASE NOTE: YOU MUST CLICK ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, "Little prince not so innocent!" to read this chapter! Warning: YAOI/SHOTA


It all just happened in a blur. A serious, quick and confusing blur. One minute Tadase-kun had just confessed all about the porn and the nonsense, the next Ikuto had gotten angry about it all but he also confessed his love, and now…Well, now they were having sex. It was rough, yet somehow gentle. It was quick, yet somehow slow enough for it to be remembered.

"Nn…Ikuto…" Tadase had no intentions of hiding his moans or lust. This was better than doing it with all those men, and he knew it would be. Ikuto was licking his nipples thoroughly, while fondling with his already exposed member. Ikuto felt like he could do whatever he wanted and all he wanted to his prince, and he felt more than happy and selfish to be able to do so. There was no way he would be so gentle. He nibbled harshly on Tadase's nipple, receiving an ever-so loud and pleasurable moan from him. "N-no…" Tadase moaned, blushing in a way that made everything even more exciting. Ikuto looked at him, unable to hide his vicious smirk. "Saying no when I can tell you like it…" With this, Ikuto gave a quick bite on Tadase's other nipple, leaving it almost throbbing and red. Tadase winced and his arms tightened around Ikuto's neck.

Ikuto wasn't being all bad. He licked wherever he had nibbled or bitten, and tried to find ways where he could pleasure Tadase roughly and gently. When he was leaning over Tadase's member, he poked it with his index finger and wondered whether or not he should pleasure it at all. Yes, he had a strong, deep love for Tadase-kun…but it was difficult for him to forget the videos. Difficult for him to forget the men who touched his lover.

…Lover? Why had he just thought of that word? Tadase wasn't his lover…They were having sex, yes. But did it mean they were instantly lovers? His head hurt from all the confusion but he let it go. Or at least tried to.

"What's w-wrong?" Tadase asked, trying to sit up but failed due to exhaustion already.

"Nothing," Ikuto said softly, licking the tip of his prince's member.

"O-oh Ikuto…!" Hearing his moans were giving him a feeling Ikuto couldn't explain. It was almost beautiful to hear those sounds come from Tadase. It was something he longed for for so long. Ikuto placed his mouth on the head and sucked it until he felt liquid already leaking out. When he felt them on his tongue, he allowed the pre-cum to travel down Tadase's penis and mix in with Ikuto's saliva. Tadase was trembling and Ikuto knew he was being a little too cruel, so he began to suck the whole length. He could feel it throbbing against his tongue and teeth, and the heat just revolved around his tongue. Tadase's breath quickened and he grabbed at Ikuto's silky-soft hair. "Ah!" Tadase wanted to speak, tell him to do much more but he couldn't. His voice felt trapped, a feeling he never felt before.

Ikuto continued to suck, and when he felt the member harden more for a moment, he knew Tadase was about to cum in any second. He moved his mouth up until it covered the head, and as soon as he did he could feel the thick liquid squirt into it. Tadase was panting, and Ikuto concentrated on swallowing and not choking.

"You d-didn't have to swallow…," Tadase said softly after he found his voice. He was blushing an almost dark red, and his chest was even red and sweaty.

Ikuto shrugged, and slicked two of his fingers against Tadase's already soft penis that was covered in both saliva and cum. Tadase watched in confusion, but later realized soon enough what was going to happen next. He spread his legs wide enough for his anus to show. Ikuto chuckled as he watched it twitch. He rubbed his fingers against it until it was wet enough from the outside and later pushed not one, but two of his fingers in at the same time. Tadase screamed, arching his back at the sudden entrance. "T-that hurt, Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, holding in tears. Ikuto blinked, and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be so tight after -…," Ikuto decided to stop speaking there. He didn't want to ruin the moment, even if it seemed like he already did. Tadase looked at him innocently, and lowered his back slowly. "..It's o-ok...please continue..." Tadase lowered his arms until it wrapped back around Ikuto's neck and hugged it.

Ikuto almost felt bad to have moved so quickly, but was thankful Tadase didn't resist. He considered being more gentle. "I'm sorry," he repeated as he scissored his two fingers. Tadase shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on whatever felt good. He noticed his member hardened instantly again, so he knew something _did_ feel good. The pain was slowly fading away, and Tadase was finally able to enjoy himself. "Does it feel good now?" Ikuto asked, showing a hint of worry in his voice. Tadase moaned softly, showing that it definitely did feel good. Ikuto smiled and pushed his fingers in as deep as he could and turned them from left to right. "Ikuto! N-ngh!" Tadase shut his eyes and moved his hips slightly and whined. Ikuto realized his reactions; he wanted the real thing. With his other hand, he unzipped his pants and took out his own member from the hole in between his boxers. After another minute of fingering, he took out his fingers suddenly and rubbed the head of his dick against Tadase's anus. The heat made him groan, and he leaned over Tadase. "Enter…Ikuto…Please! Enter me!" Tadase almost shouted, unable to bear with the aching feeling he strongly felt. On command as if they switched places, Ikuto suddenly entered Tadase-kun, and they both moaned with deep pleasure. "H-hot..So hot..!" Ikuto groaned, bringing his arms under Tadase's back. Ikuto paused for a moment as he felt the insides of his prince. He surely dreamed and imagined on what it would feel like but never did he imagine it would feel like this.

Tadase whined, explaining to Ikuto how badly he wanted him to move already. He was so impatient he thought he would have to move himself.  
Ikuto began to thrust deep and roughly, forgetting his consideration of being gentle. "Ha…Ha-ah!" Tadase moaned loudly, and wondered why having sex this time felt so good. He had done it so many times but doing it with Ikuto felt so much more special. And hot. Very, very hot.

They crushed their lips together automatically, every now and then moaning and groaning into each others mouth. They entwined their tongues together, and Ikuto pushed Tadase's hips against his own. Tadase was so small in his arms that he had to focus on not thrusting too hard or he would end up pushing him far enough that his head would hit against the bed's headboard. _That definitely wouldn't be good_, he thought.

"Deeper!" Tadase shouted in the middle of the kiss, interrupting Ikuto's thoughts. Ikuto grabbed at one of Tadase's legs and spread it out further, allowing himself to thrust deeper. He suddenly hit a spot that sent chills down his spine, and sent Tadase on a moaning rollercoaster. _Found it_, he thought. He knew what he hit, and positioned himself so he would hit that same spot repeatingly. "Oh..._Oh yes_, Ikuto!" Tadase screamed, tilting his head back that exposed his beautiful neck. When he was sure he was positioned properly, Ikuto leaned down and sucked at Tadase-kun's neck a few times until he left red spots all over it. After a couple of more thrusts, Tadase tilted his head forward and hugged himself onto Ikuto tightly. "C-Cuming…again!"

Ikuto shut his eyes and gave a few more fast thrusts, unable to say he was at the point of climaxing as well. Almost on cue, the two boys climaxed at the same time, both taking a long few seconds. When finally done, Ikuto lay down atop his exhausted prince, who had his legs wrapped around his waist. Taking a few minutes to wait until their breath slowed down, they looked at each other and said nothing, unable to find the words proper enough to speak. What were they supposed to say? What were they suppose to do now? This was what they both wanted for years…Now that it actually happened though, they were confused at what kind of "step" they were going to take next.

Ikuto stared at his prince long and hard until he realized the proper words to say. He took himself out of Tadase, who moaned softly as the cum oozed out of him. Ikuto laid down beside him, and wrapped one arm around his stomach and pulled him as close as possible. Tadase stayed silent for a moment, trying to think but soon was interrupted.

"I love you, Tadase-kun," Ikuto whispered, and loved the sound of the words come out from his mouth once again for the second time.  
"I love you too, Ikuto…," Tadase whispered back, and hugged himself onto Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto looked at his lover who was cuddling against him. Lover? He said it again…

Could he say that now? He stroked Tadase's hair, and entangled his fingers into it slowly and rested his cheek onto his head.

_Yes_, he thought.

He could say it now.

YAY! Finally! So it's the weekend and tonight I suddenly had the first part of this chapter written in my imaginary note-pad. I definitely had to come onto the computer and type it all out before I lost it and somehow the whole story just…Poof. Came out, too. xD

This literally took about two hours! I wanted to make the sex scene especially hot for my IkutoxTadase fans. I'm surprised at how detailed I made it, so this chapter is not for the weak-hearted…Or those under 13 for that matter.

I'm not sure if I should make a fifth chapter. I'm thinking about leaving it at this, but there's SO much I'll be leaving out! Like Hitoru and his confession! Or what about Tadase's porn – will he continue it or not? Grr. I'll think about it, and if I do decide to write another chapter it will probably be in the middle of September or whenever the idea pops up into my head like it did tonight.

Anyway, school started on Monday and it's definitely taking up a whole lot of my time. In fact, I went two days without dinner because when I came home I went straight to bed! Dx I also take the bus now, so I get home REALLY late since I'm the last one to get home. Its 12:56 am right now (Night time, though) and I still have to do some homework since tomorrow I won't have time (Gonna go to the park with the family. Oh, lord.). So yep…As you can see, I'm especially booked now so if I ever do decide on another chapter, please be patient for it! It will be LONG, since I will definitely want to cover everything up and just end the story there.

Hope you all liked this one! And by the way, YES – I know I spelled Tadase's last name wrong in the last chapter. Silly me! I tried to go back to fix it but I really can't find a way how….Anyone want to help? xD

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! :3


End file.
